Al despertar ¡Cautivos!
by Naruko Green
Summary: Narra la historia de un joven tímido, sensible, inocente, que por encontrarse en el lugar y el momento equivocados es secuestrado junto con su novio, y ambos mantenidos en una covacha apestosa, oscura, con solo unas rendijas para espiar al exterior, durante varias semanas. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Sin vida

Las personas no son conscientes de su infancia, simplemente, siguen patrones de aprendizaje por imitación, cada una con su propia esencia.

Durante la niñez desarrollas la estabilidad emocional, con o sin traumas.

En muchos casos no sabes por que tienes fobias o traumas, falta de seguridad en ti mismo, no tienes valor de enfrentarte a la vida, y te cuesta trabajo tomar decisiones.

La forma mas adecuada para dirigirse a un niño es diciéndole: "tu puedes, tu eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas, eres muy inteligente"; esta, es una manera de dotarlo de seguridad en si mismo, jamás debes decirle: "eres un tonto, no sabes, no puedes"; estas son frases que se quedan de forma inconsciente para toda la vida, por lo tanto, no se esfuerzan ¿para que? Se sienten incapaces, y su memoria inconsciente les dice: no sabes, no tiene caso intentarlo.

En mi caso no supe ni como, ni porque desarrollé baja autoestima.

En los 6 años de escuela primaria nunca hice amigos, era un niño ensimismado, no me gustaba hablar, jugar o convivir con nadie; lo intentaba, pero nunca pude abrirme, asique, sin querer, yo mismo me alejaba de los otros niños, lamentablemente se sufre mucho con esa situación y la depresión va creciendo sin darte cuenta.

Soy muy diferente a mi hermano Deidara, mayor que yo por 2 años, alegre, juguetón, abierto, con miles de amigos, o de mi hermana Naruko, menor que yo por 2 años, ella es muy segura de sí misma, nunca tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa, es audaz y decidida.

La única persona con la que hablaba abiertamente, sin secretos, era mi confidente y consejera, mi nana Tsunade, ya que mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados en sus negocios, tienen 3 mini súper, de uno se encarga mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, de otro mi padre, Minato Namikaze, el tercero lo atiende personal calificado.

Siempre nos trataron con cariño y respeto, se preocupaban porque tuviéramos comodidades, porque fuéramos a buenos colegios, de cuando en cuando tenían una plática con nosotros para ver en que nos podían ayudar, nos daban consejos, en fin, nunca me abrí con ninguno de ellos, se daban cuenta de que algo en mi no andaba bien y me encargaban con mi nana Tsunade.

Recuerdo a la perfección el día anterior de que iniciara mi primer año de secundaria.

Ya tenía todo, había hecho una lista para no olvidar nada, además de las cosas que se necesitan para el año escolar, había escrito como debía comportarme con los demás a partir de ese día, para poder hacer amigos, pues el no tenerlos era algo que me tenia constantemente deprimido; yo era el único que podía hacer algo por mí mismo, pero no me daba cuenta de que así era.

Escuche que tocaron a la puerta, no hice caso, estaba entusiasmado y concentrado en repasar mi comportamiento, pero tocaron de nuevo.

-Adelante. – Grite.

-Naru, ya es muy tarde, mañana es un día importante, ya deberías estar en la cama. –Decía Tsunade mientras abría las sabanas.

Deje en mis escritorio la hoja que leía, me acosté, Tsunade me arropo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Mañana habrá muchos niños nuevos, veras que todo es diferente, tendrás los amigos que te mereces, ahora a dormir, descansa, Naru. – Acaricio mi pelo, apago la luz y salió.

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, rodé por toda la cama hasta que por fin me dormí, pero en ese momento escuche el despertador, de inmediato me levante para prepararme y que no se me hiciera tarde.

Fui el primero en entrar al salón de clases, me inundo el pánico, como de costumbre me fui a un rincón del aula, me senté ante mi pupitre, comencé a tronarme los dedos, entro al salón un niño.

-Hola ¿es el salón de primero? –Pregunto, pero yo era el unico que estaba en el salón.

-Si. – Conteste cortante, ni siquiera levante la cara para ver de quien se trataba, pero alcance a ver que se acercaba a mí.

-Soy Sasuke ¿y tú? –Estiro la mano para saludar.

-Naruto. –Lo salude y levante levemente la cara, era muy guapo, enseguida me gusto, pero creo que él no me vio bien, pues mi flequillo cubría la mitad de mis ojos.

-Bueno Naruto, nos estaremos viendo por aquí. –Asentí, el se encamino a la puerta.

Me sentí bien, por fin alguien me había notado, pero yo no había hecho nada de lo que me había propuesto, así que me enoje conmigo mismo, pero seguí sin hacer nada al respecto.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, a lo lejos estuve observando disimuladamente a Sasuke, de inmediato ya tenía varios amigos con quien juntarse, se veía tan presumido, arrogante, petulante, era obvio que se sabía uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio; me confundió su comportamiento por la mañana había sido completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba, no volvió a mirarme siquiera.

La mañana siguiente paso lo mismo, llegue primero que nadie, detrás de mí, Sasuke, que se acerco a mi pupitre y puso un chocolate sobre la paleta.

-Gracias por la información de ayer. –Levante la cabeza, asentí y tome el chocolate sin decir nada.

El se marcho igual que el día anterior, pasaron varias semanas antes de que volviera a dejar un chocolate sobre mi pupitre, pero esta vez, ni la boca abrió.

Transcurrieron los 3 años de secundaria en las mismas condiciones que la primaria, no hice amigos, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que yo existía, excepto Sasuke. En varias ocasiones se repitió lo del chocolate, lo dejaba sobre mi pupitre, yo no hablaba, el tampoco.

Pero el último día de clases, Sasuke entro al salón atrás de mí, se acerco por mi espalda.

-¿Naruto puedo darte un abrazo? No nos volveremos a ver, no pienso regresar a esta escuela a hacer la preparatoria.

Me gire hacia él, solté mi mochila, puse las manos en puños y las pague a mi pecho para recibir el abrazo.

-Eres muy raro, pero ¿te molestaría iniciar mi libreta telefónica? –Dijo mientras me abrazaba. Su abrazo me gusto muchísimo, igual que él, pero fue una lástima que solo durara unos pocos segundos.

Saco de su mochila la libreta que nos habían pedido los asesores lleváramos para tener los teléfonos de todos los compañeros, escribí en ella: Naruto Uzumaki y el numero de mi casa, pregunto si no tenia celular, dije que no con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Naruto. –Me dio las gracias y se marcho.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por el evento que había organizado el colegio para los que terminábamos el nivel de secundaria, yo por supuesto me quedaría en casa aburrido, triste, pensando "¿Cómo se la estarán pasando mis compañeros?", Yo no iría ¿para qué? Nadie me hablaba, mi libreta nueva para los teléfonos se quedo en blanco, nadie más me pidió mi número, ni yo me atreví a hacerlo.

Ese día llore tanto, estaba muy deprimido por no haber puesto en marcha mi plan desde el primer día de secundaria, como me había propuesto, sino en primero, por lo menos en el segundo año o en el tercero, pero no pude ser abierto, sonriente, o intentar hablar con los que me rodeaban, me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Qué me hace tan diferente que no me atrevo a hablar, que es lo que me da tanto miedo, porque no puedo ser normal? Fue uno de los días más largos y tristes de mi adolescencia, conserve en mi mente para siempre la sonrisa y el abrazo de Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin vida.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria ya estaba convencido de que mi vida seria gris y solitaria, me conformaría con ver a mis hermanos felices, llenos de proyectos, invitaciones, salidas, muchos amigos a los que conocía de vista, pero solo me saludaban cuando estaban en casa, y eso por educación.

El primer semestre de preparatoria pasó como toda mi vida, apartado de todos mis compañeros, solo y sin amigos.

Pero uno de los últimos días de exámenes para terminar el semestre, cuando iba a entrar al aula, se acercaron a mis tres personas que conocía de vista desde la primaria, Ino, Sakura y Hinata. Se habían convertido en amigas ahora en la preparatoria, ya que las amigas de cada una ya no se habían inscrito en este mismo colegio.

-Naru. –Ino me hablo.

-¿Si? –Voltee a verla y se acercaron Sakura y Hinata también.

-¿Estudiaste para Biología? –Pregunto Sakura.

-Sí.

-No seas malo, déjanos copiar, ayer no nos dio tiempo por hacer lo de Mate. –Dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero cómo? –Pregunte confundido.

-Nos sentamos cerca de ti y nos pasas las respuestas, por favor. –Suplico Ino.

-Si. –Respondí, como eran estudiantes regulares no vi ningún problema en ayudarlas.

Por costumbre me senté en una esquina del salón, ellas me rodearon. Antes de que entrara la maestra, Sakura nos dijo: nadie le ponga nombre a su examen, te los vamos pasando y cuando tengas el último ya le pones tu nombre, nosotras hacemos lo mismo.

-Les voy a dejar una o dos sin responder, si ustedes se las saben, las contestan, sino, las dejan en blanco, para que no se den cuenta que los hice todos yo. –Les advertí.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Contesto Hinata rápidamente, ya que en ese momento entraba la maestra.

Era la primera vez que decía más de 3 palabras a alguien que no fuera de mi familia, me sentí muy raro, pero también sentí nuevas esperanzas.

Resolví los 4 exámenes sin ningún problema, al primero que hice le deje la respuesta uno sin contestar; al segundo, dos de las de en medio; y al tercero, las 2 últimas, y al último que era el mío, lo conteste completo.

Lo entregue primero que ellas tres, igual que siempre, para no levantar sospechas. Fui a mi último examen, pero cuando salí allí estaban las 3 chicas esperándome, para agradecerme invitaron a la casa de Sakura a pasar el fin de semana.

-Naru no aceptamos un no, así que mañana te esperamos en la entrada con tu maleta para el fin de semana, las dejamos en el coche de Ino, para ir a nuestros exámenes normalmente, ella nos pasa a dejar el domingo a nuestras casas. –Dijo Hinata muy entusiasmada.

Les dije que pediría permiso, que les avisaría ya un poco tarde, pues mis padres solían llegar a cenar conmigo y mis hermanos, intercambie números celulares con las tres.

Llegue a casa tan contento como los días en que Sasuke me dejaba un chocolate en mi pupitre, o el día que me abrazo y pidió mi teléfono, al que no había llamado durante todo el verano ni este semestre escolar que terminaba.

Cuando comente a mis padres lo acontecido, no pusieron ninguna objeción, me dejaron ir de fin de semana, ya que nunca había pedido permiso.

Tsunade me ayudo con entusiasmo a hacer mi maleta, me daba consejos de cómo hablar y de cómo comportarme, algo que no me gusto mucho fue que tenía que llevar traje de baño, pues habían mencionado que pasaríamos la tarde del viernes y la mañana del sábado en la alberca, por la tarde iríamos a bailar, y el domingo regresaríamos a casa después del almuerzo.

Yo no tenía que ir el viernes a la escuela, porque ya había terminado mis exámenes, pero de todos modos iría para encontrarme con las chicas.

Tenía miedo, no sabía que decir, como comportarme o que hacer, era la primera vez que trataba con personas de mi edad, nunca antes aprendí a relacionarme, pero era mi oportunidad, no pensaba desperdiciarla, esta vez seré valiente y enfrentare mis miedos.

Esa noche mi hermano entro a mi recamara sin tocar, Tsunade y yo cerrábamos mi maleta, cuando terminamos ella salió.

-Naru, no vayas a echar todo a perder, hace mucho que no te veía sonreir, pocas veces lo haces y me gustaría que esa mueca dure en tu rostro. –Me abrazo fuerte.

-Lo intentare.

-No solo lo intentes, hazlo, suerte y que te diviertas. –salió dando un portazo.

Mi hermano era amable, cariñoso y protector conmigo, creo que siempre me había visto como un ser indefenso.

En ese momento Deidara estudiaba el último año de preparatoria, era muy estudioso a pesar de que todos los fines de semana tenia invitaciones para salir, en unos meses cumpliría 18 años, el había pedido a mis padres de regalo un coche, que si le comprarían pues era un buen muchacho, también tenía novia, Tenten, hacia ya unos 3 meses, muy bonita, agradable, con la que había hablado poco, pero aun así me caía bien. Dei era un chico bien parecido de ojos picaros. Las chicas siempre lo seguían, además de su físico, tenía muy bonito carácter.

Estábamos a principios de Octubre, la mañana del viernes que llegue a la escuela sin saber si me iría con Ino, Sakura y Hinata de fin de semana, ya me estaba acobardando, todo el entusiasmo del día anterior se estaba convirtiendo en polvo, tal como había sucedido en el pasado, me inundaron mis miedos y mi inseguridad.

-Naru. –Sakura me hablo por un costado y voltee –Que bueno que ya llegaste, te estamos buscando para llevar tu maleta al estacionamiento. –Medio sonreí, tomo mi equipaje, caminamos al encuentro de Ino y Hinata quienes ya tenían sus cosas en la cajuela.

Platicaron un poco por unos minutos, solo intervine para informarles que yo no tenía nada que hacer en la escuela, que solo las esperaría, pero fuimos a las aulas para que hicieran el examen que les faltaba a Sakura y a Ino, Hinata iba a entregar un trabajo pendiente. En ningún momento estuve solo, así que no tuve la oportunidad de dar vuelta atrás y salir corriendo de allí, pero estaba aterrado, no hable hasta que estuvimos en casa de Sakura y eso porque ellas empezaron a hacer preguntas durante la comida.

-¿Por qué eres tan callado? –Pregunto Sakura.

-No lo sé.

-Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto salir o platicar con nadie. ¿Acaso solo te juntas con los chicos de tu colonia? –Pregunto Ino.

-No, no conozco a nadie.

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes ningún amigo? –Se extraño Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No.

-Eso es completamente anormal, Naru ¿Por qué? –Intervino Sakura de nuevo.

-No sé de qué hablar, no estoy acostumbrado. –Me estaba exponiendo, eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo.

-Se nota que eres una buena persona, nosotras te vamos a ayudar ¿verdad chicas? –Expreso Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Por qué no me presentas a tu hermano? Es muy guapo.

-Tiene novia. –Con mi respuesta todas se empezaron a reír.

-Lo sé, y la conozco, pero en una de esas y le gusto mas yo. –Dijo Ino, le sonreí.

Hinata sugirió que ya era tiempo de cambiarnos para entrar al agua, todas se alborotaron y subimos a la recamara de Sakura, ellas comenzaron a desvestirse y ponerse el traje de baño allí mismo, yo apenado me metí al baño a cambiarme, pero me debatía en si salir o vestirme de nuevo y no entrar a la alberca con ellas, sudaba frio de los puros nervios, solo mi familia me había visto en traje de baño y eso cuando salíamos de vacaciones, me daba mucha pena, no sabía qué hacer, Ino toco la puerta, pregunto si estaba bien, pues ya me había tardado mucho, solo me esperaban a mí, por fin abrí la puerta del baño, pero me envolví en la toalla.

Las 3 eran guapas en distintos estilos, las chicas lucían trajes de baño de 2 piezas, ellas se veían muy bien, pues me pareció que tenían cuerpos bien formados, siempre se arreglaban mucho, eran de las niñas más populares en el colegio, asediadas por los chicos más guapos del colegio, cosa que yo ni en sueños.

Cuando bajamos al jardín donde se encontraba la alberca, ellas entraron de inmediato al agua, yo me senté a observar, me insistieron mucho hasta que por fin entre, lo hice, pero estaba muy avergonzado. Nadamos un rato, jugaban, habían muchas bromas, reían de todo y por nada, se veía que tenían ganas de divertirse, yo sonría ocasionalmente.

Salimos a tomar un poco de sol.

-Naru por Dios, que guardadito te lo tenias, mira nada mas ese cuerpo de envidia. –Sakura comento asombrada.

-¡Que bruto, Naru!, tienes un cuerpazo, con eses pantalonzotes ni quien se dé cuenta. –Dijo Ino.

-Juro que eres el doncel más lindo que he visto en mi vida–Hinata también se asombro.

Me apresure a envolverme la toalla de nuevo, estaba sumamente abochornado, sentía como iban y venían los colores de mi rostro.

-Naru, eres un desperdicio andando, mi mama no tarda en llegar, permítele que te haga un nuevo look, viéndote sin tu mechero de siempre sobre la cara y en traje de baño, te vez muy guapo, pro podrías ser de los más guapos del colegio si te dejas hacer unos cuantos cambios –Comento Sakura pensativa.

-¿Tu mama porque? –Pregunte aun sonrojado.

-Mi mama es estilista, tiene una estética prestigiada, ella debe saber que se puede hacer contigo, para que resalte lo mejor de tus facciones, es que en verdad me parece que eres otro Naru, nunca había visto tus ojos, tus cejas, y perdón pero tienes un cuerpo envidiable. –Respondió Sakura.

Todo eso fue sumamente incomodo, me arrepentí de haber ido, me quería salir a toda prisa en ese momento, no sabía si me estaban tomando el pelo, yo nunca me había sentido agraciado y sí, me dejaba el flequillo mu largo para que las personas no me vieran, escondía mi rosto atrás de este, por inseguridad y miedo, el pelo lo traía casi igual al de mi hermano Deidara, llegaba a mi cintura.

-Ya está decidido, mañana no vamos a ir a bailar, nuestra misión será transformar a Naruto. –Concluyo Ino.

-Naru, de verdad no te entiendo, no es por criticarte, pero nunca usas un pantalón pegado, una playera que dé a notar lo que tienes, mira que tienes mucho que enseñar, toda la vida andas vestido con ropa muy holgada, chamarras o sudaderas enormes que no permiten ver nada y qué decir de tu pelo, lo tienes bonito pero siempre caído y sobre la cara, ¿Por qué? –Dijo Hinata.

-No lo sé, quizás para no llamar la atención.

-¡Naruto! Te digo que tú no eres normal, cualquier doncel desearía tener la mitad de lo que tú tienes para llamar la atención. –Se sorprendió Sakura.

-Ya se los dije, es que no se de hablar o que decir. –Hable con la verdad.

-Pero eres muy inteligente, aquí entre nosotras eso siempre lo hemos comentado. –Respondió Ino.

-¿Hablan de mi? –Me sorprendí muchísimo, nunca pensé que alguien se diera cuenta de que existía.

-Sí, muchas veces, pero, no vayas a pensar nada malo, no hablamos cosas feas, es que siempre eres tan solitario. –Respondió Hinata.

Llego la mama de Sakura, nos apuro para que nos bañáramos y bajáramos a cenar con ella, en verdad yo estaba muy confundido, me dolía la cabeza de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, nunca en mi vida imagine que alguien se tomaría la molestia de querer ayudarme a relacionarme con los demás, menos de intentar ser mi amiga y no solo era una, eran 3 al mismo tiempo.

A escondidas le hable por teléfono a mi nana Tsunade, le explique rápidamente la situación, me aconsejo que permitiera que hicieran lo que me habían propuesto, pues ella siempre había pensado lo mismo que me acababan de decir las chicas, yo no estaba muy convencido, pero seguiría el consejo de mi nana, que era la única en quien de verdad confiaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Despertar

La mama de Sakura era una señora muy abierta, agradable y jovial, enseguida sentí que brindaba confianza, no me sorprendió que hasta ella vistiera a la moda, tiene una presencia encantadora, platicaron de varias cosas durante la cena, una de ellas fue de mi.

La señora me observaba pensativa, mientras las chicas emocionadas hacían planes para mi transformación, parecía una rata de laboratorio.

Estaba totalmente intimidado, jamás había sido el centro de atención, hoy todo era diferente, pero me sentía cómodo con toda aquella situación, el color rojo llegaba una y otra vez a mi rostro, me había acostumbrado a estar en una zona privada sin el menor asomo de exponerme ante ninguna circunstancia, me encontraba asustado, mi mundo se volteaba de cabeza en un instante.

-Naru ¿Cómo que te gustaría a ti? –Pregunto la mama de Sakura

-No sé, no tengo idea –Conteste titubeante.

-¿Pero si quieres un cambio? –Pregunto confundida.

-Sí.

-Entonces empezaremos mañana, no te preocupes, no será tan radical, lo haremos poco a poco para que te acostumbres, de ese modo no te sentirás como un bicho raro. –Trato de calmarme, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba asustado-Mañana las espero en la estética, voy a cortarte el cabello.

-No, no me gusta el pelo corto. –Respondí a la defensiva.

-Mañana veras el corte, si te gusta te lo hago, si no, solo le doy forma a tu cabello para que realce tus facciones. ¿Está bien? –Pregunto cautelosa.

-Sí, gracias. –Conteste avergonzado.

La manera de dirigirse a mi me dio confianza y me tranquilice por el momento, pase una noche de insomnio, era la primera vez que dormía fuera de casa, todos los ruidos me tenían inquieto, y la idea de salir del anonimato me jalaba, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba, para mí era como entrar a un laberinto totalmente oscuro, tenía la cabeza echa una maraña, pensaba en una cosa después en otra y repetía las conversaciones en las que había estado presente durante todo el día.

El sábado desde muy temprano el alboroto no se hizo esperar, pasamos todo el día en la estética, a las chicas también les trabajaron en diferentes cosas.

Fue un día cansado, fastidioso para mi gusto, habitualmente pasaba los sábados leyendo o metido en los videojuegos.

Estaba acostumbrado de verme en el espejo, como decían las chicas parecía otro, con el simple hecho de estar con un corte diferente, me costó trabajo dejar de contemplarme.

-Ahora ya no eres Naruto, de hoy en adelante te diremos Menma –Me dijo Ino.

-Tienes razón, Naru murió hoy en la estética. –Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Qué opinas? –Pregunto Hinata mientras me veía en el espejo.

-Me gusta y si tienen razón, salió Menma a la luz. –Dije con una sonrisa.

Me di cuenta que el día anterior no me tomaban el pelo, que hablaban en serio, me ayudarían para deshacerme de mis traumas, algo difícil, pero no imposible.

Las siguientes 5 semanas de vacaciones pase la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas, en casa de una u otra, incluso estuvieron en la mía, fuimos varias veces de compras, cosa que a mi madre le satisfizo y no tuvo ninguna objeción en darme suficiente dinero para que las chicas me ayudaran y me enseñaran a vestir adecuado a mi edad, cuerpo y estilo. En algunas ocasiones salimos con algunos compañeros que no me reconocieron en un principio, pues me presente como Menma, con los días se fueron dando cuenta que en realidad era Naruto.

Me enseñaron como mantener una plática fluida, no me salía muy bien, pero lo estaba intentando, ensayábamos como caminar, como voltear a ver a las personas y con mayor énfasis a los chicos, que ahora si llamaba su atención, y de qué manera.

Recordaba constantemente a Sasuke, pensaba, "si me viera ahora, las cosas serian distintas porque no me quedaría callado, podría hablar con el aunque fuera poco, pero lo haría".

Con mucho esfuerzo estaba saliendo del área de confort, pero me agradaba lo que descubría de mi misma a cada paso que dábamos. Con apoyo de mis amigas, porque en eso se habían convertido Sakura, Ino y Hinata en mis amigas, cambiar y combinar mis atuendos, fue difícil acostumbrarme a usar ropa pegada.

Habitaba en mi, alguien que ni yo conocía, no solo en los físico, sino en mi interior, era una persona que necesitaba un poco de empuje para salir a flote.

Mi familia estaba completamente extrañada con la persona en la que me estaba convirtiendo, pero estaban felices, ya que con ellos tenía también una sorprendente y nueva comunicación.

Durante el siguiente semestre se fortaleció mi seguridad, podía relacionarme con mis compañeros, no solo era el físico lo que ahora llamaba la atención de los demás, sino mi yo interior, que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, aun con miedo, pero lo ocultaba, para poder llevar una vida normal, todo era nuevo para mí, ahora hasta los amigos o compañeros de Deidara querían conocerme, me sentía contento por los logros que había tenido, pero había algo que no me estaba gustando, y me tenia inquieto, Ino bebía cada vez mas.

Al salir de vacaciones, Sakura se fue con su mama, por una semana fuera de la ciudad. Hinata estaba castigada para salir, ya que había reprobado una materia, entonces invite a Ino a pasar unos días en mi casa, fue cuando me abrió su corazón sin ocultar nada, comento que sus padres se estaban separando desde hacía varios meses, que ya no aguantaba las peleas, pues su casa se había convertido en ring de box, y ella no sabía para que lado jalar, me desconcerté mucho, nunca imagine que esto pudiera pasar, yo nunca había presenciado una discusión de mis padres, pero me di a la tarea de apoyar y ayudar a mi amiga que tanto había hecho por mí.

-Ino, estas canalizando mal tus problemas, creo que esa no es la salida a todo lo que te pasa. –Le dije cuando termino de contarme.

-No sé qué hacer, Naru, es la única manera de olvidar un poco todo lo que escucho en mi casa, ni mi madre, ni mi padre se dan cuenta que estoy en casa, y si lo hacen pareciera que no. –Respondió.

-Pero tu comportamiento deja mucho que decir cuando bebes de esa manera y no me agrada que hablen de ti, creen que nadie los escucha. –Mencione lo que había oído.

-Naruto, he intentado no beber así, pero cuando empiezo ya no puedo parar. –Me confesó con aflicción.

-Entonces necesitas ayuda profesional. –La aconseje.

-¿A quién se la pido, a mis padres? Ellos están peor que yo, no se puede hablar de nada con ninguno de los dos. –Su voz sonaba frustrada.

-Algo tenemos que hacer, no te puedes caer de ese modo, te prometo encontrar la solución. –Trate de consolarla.

-Gracias Naru. –Agradeció y se desmorono, empezó a llorar.

No sabía que se debía hacer, pero la abrace y deje que se desahogara, éramos apenas unos adolescentes de 16 años, que intentan salir adelante con un problema grave, el alcoholismo, Ese fin de semana no me separe de ella para nada, procure tenerla entretenida, no permití que bebiera ni un trago. No sabíamos a quien recurrir, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se me ocurrió contarle todo y pedir consejo a mi mama, no erre en mi decisión, ella nos ayudo a buscar y pagar a un terapeuta durante las vacaciones, se dio un tiempo para acompañarnos a donde necesitáramos, hablaba con nosotras acerca de los problemas que en ocasiones tienen los adultos y no teníamos porque pagar los hijos, ni creer que nosotros éramos el problema, me sorprendí mucho cuando nos comento, que esta clase de situaciones se daba muy a menudo entre los jóvenes.

Al iniciar el siguiente semestre Ino pidió dinero a sus padres para seguir pagando sus terapias, ellos se lo dieron sin preguntar para que necesitaba el dinero.

Eso hizo que mi amiga cayera nuevamente, pues al parecer sus papas estaban más preocupados por sus propias dificultades que ni en cuenta se daban que su hija estaba metida en un problema mayor.

Me enfrente a algo sumamente difícil, quería ayudar a Ino, pero no sabía cómo, lo único fue estar a su lado e intentar evitar que tomara cuando me daba cuenta de que llevaba alguna botella a la escuela, cuidarla en las fiestas o cuando pasábamos los fines de semana juntos.

En el último semestre de preparatoria, conocí a un niño que llamo mi atención "Kyuubi" era atento y estudioso, me invito a salir varias veces, realmente me gustaba convivir con él, con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, pero en mi interior siempre estaba presente Sasuke, recordaba la sensación de su abrazo, la alegría que me daba cuando a veces dejaba un chocolate en mi banca, la arrogancia con que lo veía caminar en los recesos, la mayoría de las noches me quedaba dormido pensando en él, no sé porque, tal vez se había convertido en una obsesión porque era el único que me había prestado atención mientras era solo Naruto.

Al terminar la preparatoria, ya tenía de novio con Kyuubi unos 7 meses, ante su insistencia y lo que escuchaba de las compañeras y mis amigas, durante las vacaciones perdí mi virginidad con Kyuubi, ya contaba yo con 18 años, exigí que nos protegiéramos, no quería un embarazo no deseado o peor aún, una enfermedad venérea.

El sexo no me pareció nada espectacular, no era lo que había imaginado alguna vez, pensé que se debía a la exageración de las personas al hablar de sus experiencias sexuales, yo no hable de ella con nadie, estuve con él una sola vez, pero la verdad no me agrado y termine con él, en un par de semanas más, él quería repetir la experiencia, pero yo no, creí que se debía a tal vez tenia preferencias distintas, parecía que no, pero me afecto mucho esta ruptura, sentí que mi seguridad se venía abajo, pero no me deje vencer, me estuve probando para ver si alguna niña me gustaba, pero no me llamaban la atención las chicas, en cambio los niños sí. ¿Dónde estaba el problema entonces? Lo supe mucho tiempo después.

También en esas vacaciones nos separamos un poco de Hinata, que se iría a estudiar Arquitectura a una Universidad lejos de nuestro circulo, en la misma donde estudiaba mi hermano Deidara. Sakura, estudiaría Diseño Grafico, la Universidad a la que se inscribió no quedaba tan lejos, así que, la veríamos más que a Hinata. Ino y yo seguiríamos en la misma escuela, los 2 habíamos elegido Psicología, una de las carreras que si tenían en la Universidad.

Supongo que al escoger dicha carrera los 2, intentábamos ayudarnos a nosotros mismo con nuestros traumas, problemas y demás, a pesar de que yo era otro, en ocasiones intentaba salir Naruto a la luz, mi otro yo, lleno de miedos e inseguridad, pero no lo permitía, como en mi rompimiento con Kyuubi, luchaba con el constantemente para que se mantuviera oculto.


End file.
